Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon
Make My Dreams Come True, Doraemon (夢をかなえてドラえもん Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon) is the third theme song of the Doraemon anime series. It was released on May 11th, 2007, for the third season of the 2005 anime. The orignal Japanese version was performed by a singer called MAO. So far, it's been included many movies: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend, The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer, Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, Nobita and the Island of Miracles and Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics (short version) 心の中 いつもいつもえがいてる(えがいてる) 夢をのせた自分だけの世界地図(タケコプタ~) 空を飛んで時間を越えて 遠い国でも ドアをあけてほら行きたいよ 今すぐ(どこでもドア~) 大人になったら忘れちゃうのかな? そんな時には思い出してみよう Shalalalala 僕の心に いつまでもかがやく夢 ドラえもん そのポケットで かなえさせてね Shalalalala 歌をうたおう みんなでさあ手をつないで ドラえもん 世界中に 夢を そうあふれさせて Romanji Lyrics (full version) Kokoro no naka Itsumo itsumo egaiteru Yume wo noseta Jibun dake no Sekai chizu Sora wo tonde Toki wo koete Tooikuni demo Doa wo akete hora ikitai yo imasugu Otonani nattara wasurechau no kana ? Sonna toki ni wa Omoi dashite miyou Shararara Boku no kokoro ni Itsumademo kagayaku yume Doraemon sonno poketto de Kanae sasete ne Sharararara Uta wo utaou Minna de saa te wo tsunaide Doraemon sekaijuu ni yume wo sou afuresasete Yaritai koto ikitai bashou mitsuketara Maiyowanaide kutsu wo haide dekakeyou Daijoubu sa, hitori janai boku ga iru kara Kira kira kagayaku takara mono sagasou yo Michi ni mayottemo Nakanaide ii yo Himitsu no doku de tasukete ageru yo Sharararara Kuchibue fuite Takaraka ni arukidasou Doraemon ano machi made todokebaii de Sharararara Bokura no mirai Yume ga ippai afureteru yo Doraemon kimi ga ireba minna ga egao ni naru Otona ni nattemo Kitto wasurenai taisetsu na omoi Itsumademo zutto Sharararara boku no kokoro ni itsumademo kagayaku yume doraemon sonno poketto de kanae sasete ne Sharararara Uta wo utaou Minna de sa, te wo tsunaide Doremon sekaijuu ni Yume wo sou afuresasete English translation lyrics Within my heart, I've always, always been drawing (drawing) my personal world map carrying all of my dreams (Takecopter~) Flying through the sky, surpassing time and faraway countries Open this door now, I want to go as soon as possible (Anywhere Door~) Will I forget when I become an adult? If that ever happens, try to remember Shalalalala inside my heart there's a dream that always shines Doraemon grant it with your pocket! Shalalalala let's sing a song Everyone hold hands Doraemon gives dreams all throughout the world If you've found what you want to do and where you want to go(go) Don't hesitate,put on your shoes and let's go (Time machine) It's fine.You're not alone.I'm right here Let's go and look for some sparkling treasures! (4th dimensional pocket!) Even if you get lost there's no need to cry I will help you with my secret gadgets Shalalalala with a loud whistle Let's start walking Doraemon, we can try to reach the next town Shalalalala in our future There are countless dreams Doraemon, as long as you're here everyone will smile Even if I become an adult, I will never forget all these These important memories, I will cherish them forever Shalalalala in my heart Is an ever-shining dream Doraemon,make it come true with your pocket Shalalalala let's sing a song Everyone,let's hold hands together Doraemon, make the entire world filled with that dream Gallery Trivia *There are also Chinese versions (in both Cantonese and Mandarin) of this song.vi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon *Most international versions of Doraemon (2005 anime) only use this song as the opening. Videos Yume wo kanaete Doraemon(short version) es:Mis sueños se hacen realidad, Doraemonja:夢をかなえてドラえもんvi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemonzh-tw:實現夢想的哆啦A夢Category:SongsCategory:Doraemon theme songsCategory:Opening Song